Runaway Love
by DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92
Summary: Racing was, is in her blood. Both of her parents, Mia Toretto and Brian O'Conner, her uncle, Dominic Toretto, and her extended family were all illegal street racers. Rated T for the language and AU JH/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I don't own Twilight or the Fast and Furious series! This story was inspired by Fast Five! Haha! Some spoilers for it! I also don't own the song 'Runaway Love' by Ludacis the song title just fit for the story! Please don't sue me! I don't have money or lawyers. Please read and review it would be much appreciated!**_

Racing was, is in her blood. Both of her parents, Mia Toretto and Brian O'Conner, her uncle, Dominic Toretto, and her extended family were all illegal street racers. She had taken it up as soon as she was old enough to drive. Her dad taught her how to work on cars, fix them up, and convert them into racing cars; her mom and uncle taught her how to race. Once she was old enough Christina 'Christi' O'Conner talked her parents into letting her move to Washington, with her father's side of the family. She wanted out of where they were living and to be somewhere new. She had been a racer and she was in the middle of a race right at the moment. She looks back and sees the red, white and blue lights nearing her.

Mia Toretto raced and modified cars like her older brother Dominic Toretto. The two had been modifying cars since they were Christina's age. Brian O'Conner was an ex-FBI agent and L.A. police officer. He had been recruited by the LAPD to work a major case. It was then he had gotten hooked on the racing scene. After that case was over he was sent down to Miami for another case, and it was there he left and went to a full time racer.

Before Christina was even born and before her parents ever planned to have her – she was an unexpected pregnancy - they had gotten into trouble and ran to Brazil. After being in Brazil for a few years the couple needed to find a new rush of adrenaline. They took down Brazil's biggest Drug Lord, while they had the US Government running after them. Mia and Brian somehow managed to elude them most of the time. At the end, they managed to escape to the Island of Nihue in the Hawaiian Islands; no one inhabited. There was only one airport, a small airport, a few shops, one grocery store, and a post office. The island had electricity, phone and internet; hardly anyone knew about the island.

"Fuck," she growls and hits her Nitrous – an addition to add more horse power on her Honda S2000. She looks up and hits the breaks upon seeing a spike strip laying out on the main road. She refuses to mess up her tires; they were a couple grand each, and she was not going to mess up the undercarriage of her car. She sighs as she sits and waits. She looks up to sees a police officer walking over to her. "Shit." She knew her Uncle Tim and Aunt Michelle were going to kill her for racing, and not to mention her parents and her extended family. The police officer knocks on her window. She looks over at him and smiles as she rolls down her window. "Can I help you with anything officer?" she asks.

"Step out of the car please Miss, and put your hands on the hood," says police officer Charlie Swan. She sighs and gets out and does what the police officer asks. He quickly pats her down then he puts hand cuffs on her and she groans. He goes and grabs her car keys and escorts her over to his car. He puts Christina in the back seat of his car and drives her home. The entire time she's running the scenarios of what would happen in her head. XXXX

Walking up to Christina's aunt and uncle's door Charlie knocks; they wait. The door opens a moment later and Christina just smiles innocently at her aunt and uncle. "Hi Aunt Michelle. Hey Uncle Tim!"

"Charlie?" Tim asks.

"Your niece was caught street racing," Charlie says.

"And I was kicking ass until the fuckers put down a spike strip and formed a barricade. I had no choice but to stop. I refuse to screw up my car."

"Inside now," Michelle says furiously.

"I'm still cuffed," Christina says hold up her cuffed wrists. Charlie takes the cuffs off and lets her inside.

Once inside her aunt and uncle close the door go and call Brian and Mia. "CHRISTINA LETICIA O'CONNOR, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Tim yells making her cringe. She liked her name, but when she was being yelled at with her full name she knew she was in major trouble. She goes downstairs and she looks at them.

"Yes?"

"Sit. Your mother and father are coming now," Michelle said pointing to the computer screen. They use Skype to keep in contact with Brian and Mia.

A moment later, Brian and Mia appear on the screen with her Uncle Dominic next to Mia. "Before you say anything you guys are the best parents in the world, and I love you like crazy! You too Uncle Dom."

"Tim, Michelle could you give us some privacy for a few minutes?" Mia asks. They are standing behind Christina.

"Sure," they say. Tim and Michelle get up and leave the room.

"How far in front were you?" was the first thing Dominic asks.

"Pft, they were eating my dust!" she scoffs.

"How did manage to get arrested?" Brian asks.

"Spike strip and a police barricade. I had to stop. I wasn't going to mess up my car. The closest shop is in L.A., which is like a two days drive and then it would be like three weeks before I got my car back. Yea, no thanks," she says.

"We could have sent you the money to get it repaired," Dominic says.

"Yea and have Hobbs come after y'all again. No way. Besides I know the Chief's daughter I'm sure I can get her to talk her dad into dropping the charges," she says.

"We can take him."

"Pft, not without me. I can out run his ass unlike you dad!" she teases.

"Oh you're so grounded!" he laughs.

"Technically you can't do the grounding so that doesn't count." She giggles.

"She's definitely your kid O'Connor. She has your same sense of sarcasm." Dominic laughs.

"Aunt and Uncle alert," Christina says as she hears them coming.

"And we don't want to hear you've been arrested again young lady, and we didn't allow you to go out there to race. We let you out there to go to school with kids and to make friends. Now we'll let you off with a warning but one more time, and you're coming back here. It'll be online schooling again. Am I understood?" Brian said.

"Yes sir," Christina said.

"Good. Now get to bed," Mia said. She nods and heads up to bed.

"You shouldn't have any more problems. We threatened her with coming back here if she doesn't behave," Brian told his sister and brother in law.

"Okay. When are you coming to visit?" Michelle asks.

"No idea. Work has been crazy lately," Brian lies. Mia, Brian, and Dominic couldn't come back to the states even after sixteen years because Luke Hobbs was still after them; Hobbs is the federal agent, who is after Mia and Brian.

Christina sighs and heads upstairs to bed. She hadn't seen her parents in three years – she had been fourteen at the time – when they brought her to the airport to go live in Forks, Washington. XXXX

Walking into Forks High School Christina goes over to Bella Swan, Charlie Swan's daughter. "Bella I need a favor."

"Let me guess talk Charlie into dropping the charges?" Belle called her father by his first name.

"Yea."

"Will do. You owe me," she says.

"You bet," Christina says.

Heading into her American History Honors class, Christina sighs. Smiles as she passes Jasper Hale. She has a major crush on him, but he doesn't date any of the girls in school. Apparently none of them are good enough for him. Christina looks over at Jasper and one of his two adoptive sisters; she has a strange look on her face. His sister is whispering over to him, and he keeps looking at Christina strangely. She just ignores it and goes on with her day.

_**A/N 2: Since we have no idea of where Brian, Mia, Dominic and Elena Neves are I just picked a place and that was it. I looked at a world map and picked that! Haha! So please don't freak out with me putting a specific place of where they are! Hit that little blue button please! **_


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since the whole incident where Christina had gotten arrested and Jasper giving her those strange looks; she had just ignored it. She was currently in Seattle looking for a gift for her parents, as their anniversary was coming up. They had ways of sending things to each other under the radar. Christina was currently in a fine china store; her mom loved nice china. For her dad she is going to get him a video game for his Xbox.

As she's walking out with her mom's gift in hand she looks up and sees Hobbs sitting across the street in his Humvee looking car, she pales quickly. She walks quickly over to her car, opens her door and puts her mom's gift on the seat when she feels the barrel of a 9mm being pushed into the back of her head.

"I've been tracking you're movements. You've been in contact with Mia Toretto and Brian O'Connor, and Dominic Toretto. How do you know them?"

"Sabas que, you better leave me alone." She growls, her first words meaning 'you know what', in Spanish.

"Oh, you're an offspring of them."

"You bet your fucking ass," she growls.

She knew her Uncle Dominic was on the run for nearly beating a man to death with a wrench and her parents were on the run for bailing him out and being a part of robbery in Rio, Brazil.

"Ah such a fowl mouth like your father and uncle."

"Yea. Just letting you know I won't tell you shit. So arrest me or whatever, but I will require a lawyer and my aunt and uncle who I live with," she said.

"I kn-" Hobbs goes to say, but gets cut off, he grunts.

"Get in and run!" a highly familiar voice says.

"Ja-"

"GO!" he growls. She hops in her car and thrusts her keys into the ignition. She hit the gas pedal and nitrous. The car took off burning rubber; it left tired tracks behind. Christina was terrified and shaking.

Arriving home, she grabs the presents from her passenger's side seat then runs inside and straight up to her room. Christina is thankful her Aunt Michelle had a wedding that night, as she was a wedding planner; her Uncle Tim was away on a business trip. She gets to her room and slams the door shut shaking. She yelps when an icy hand covers her mouth. "Are you alone?" Jasper's smooth voice asks. She nods then sighs when the hand moves. "I'm sorry I scared you. Are you okay?"

"How did you know where I was and how the hell did you get into my house?" she asks turning and looking at Jasper.

"The window and I heard you talking to a few of your friends. Something told me to follow you and make sure you were okay."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it," she says.

"No problem," he says.

"Do you uh… want something to eat or drink?" she asks.

"No, thank you. I'm on this special diet."

"Okay. Hey, uh me and a few other people are going to La Push beach this weekend, big swell coming in. You wanna come?"

"I can't. I have a family event that day," he says.

"Oh okay," she says disappointed.

"Yea." He said.

"Umm thanks for saving me in Seattle."

"No problem. Why is he after you?"

"Something to do with my parents and other uncle. He wants me as bait now." She explains to him.

"Why would he want you as bait?" Jasper asks resisting the urge to go over and get closer to her.

"They're in hiding from him. Look I really don't want to talk about it without risking him finding out. My family is really important to me and they're really important to me. I mean I love my aunt and uncle and everything they just don't understand me and my own life style. Racing, racing is in my blood and I grew with it. It's my life." She says.

Jasper nods in understanding. She goes and sits on her bed by her head board and Jasper sits on the foot of the bed.

They talk getting to know each other. Jasper has her laughing and smiling the whole time calming down and just relaxing and talking.

"I should be going."

"Okay, and do you want to come over tomorrow and study for that massive exam Marx is giving us tomorrow?" she asks as they head downstairs then adds, "My aunt is gone all week for this huge dual cultural wedding and it takes like all week."

"Sure." He said.

"Cool. I guess I'll see you tomorrow in class and after school."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Goodnight Jasper."

"Goodnight." He says and heads out.

She smiles and closes the door and squeals. The hottest guy in school was coming over to her house tomorrow night and they were gonna be alone. She was excited beyond recognition.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking into the massive house with his hands in his pockets Jasper walks into the house. He liked Christi he just didn't want to hurt her. He was still adjusting to the vegetarian life style. He was deathly afraid that he was going to hurt her if he was ever alone with her for too long.

"You're not going to hurt her. You two actually get together in a few months." Alice says walking up behind him.

Jasper leaps a foot in the air.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Alice, I don't know if I can trust myself alone with her. I mean you see how much I struggle in class."

"Jasper you'll be fine. Look if you want me to I'll come over with you tomorrow to study."

"Thanks Ali." He said.

"No problem. Now the others want to know all about her."

"You told!"

"Edward read my mind and blabbed. Esme wants to meet her."

Jasper sighs and shakes his head smiling. Esme was a great mother and got happy whenever something good happened to one of them.

"Jasper Patrick Whitlock-Hale come here!" Esme calls.

Jasper chuckles softly.

Using his vampire speed Jasper runs into the kitchen.

"So who is she?"

"Christi O'Connor."

"Oh that lovely girl in your American History Honors class?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh Jazzy! She's so lovely! When do we get to meet her!"

"Meet who!" Emmett asks as the rest of the Cullen's come in.

"No one." Jasper said quickly highly embarrassed knowing that if he could blush he'd be bright red in the face right now.

"This girl in his and Alice's American History Honors class." Esme said.

"Oh that girl that is _always_ on your mind Jasper." Edward teases.

"Yea her."

"Why don't you bring her over tomorrow?" Esme says.

"I don't..."

"Nonsense you bring her over tomorrow sweetie." Esme says.

"Yes ma'am." He says with a small smile. XXXX

Walking into class Christi smiles at Jasper and he smiles back.

"Good afternoon." He said.

"Hi, good afternoon."

"Is it okay there's been a slight change of plans? My family wants to meet you so we'll be studying at my house is that okay?" he asks.

"Yea, that's fine."

"Good so I'll pick you up at your house?"

"Sure." She smiles.

"Good, why don't you take a seat?"

She smiles and nods.

She sits down and the open window allows a breeze in and Jasper stiffens up slightly.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"I'm fine. I just thought I heard something." He lies smoothly.

She nods as their teacher walks in.

"Alright, today we will be talking about the Civil War." He said.

"Oh my favorite!" Christi says.

"Really?" Jasper asks.

"Yea. I'm a big history buff. I love the Civil War. It's my favorite part of history."

"What part of it interests you?"

"In my point of view it was the start of human rights and everything. I mean the slaves were getting the freedom the deserved and just the time period and era is just very interesting."

"Cool." He said.

She smiles as their teacher starts and she gets text from her best friend on the Quileute Indian reservation.

She smirks at the text and sends a response.

She hears Alice gasp behind her and she turns and sees a strange look on and she gently nudges Jasper and points back to Alice.

"Is she okay?" she whispers to Jasper.

"Yea, she tends to zone out like that every once in a while."

"Okay, and I'm gonna have to leave early tonight. I'm going to a bonfire on the Quileute Reservation. I have a friend over there who invited me tonight."

Jasper looked at Christi in concern. "What time do you have to be there and what time will you be leaving?"

Christi looked at Jasper in surprise and said "I have to be there at 8:00 and I'll more than likely end up staying overnight."

Jasper shook his head. "Oh hell no you're not staying with him over night. I'll meet you at the border line to pick you up at midnight."

"Ummm a few things. 1} I've known Jake for a while. I'll be fine, 2} border line and 3} thanks for the concern but what the hell are you talking about?"

"Christi, please, trust me. I really need you to trust me on this. You'll see later tonight on the last two. But please just let me pick you up at midnight please?" he begs her.

Christi sighs in defeat.

"Alright. But if after tonight if I still have no idea on what you're talking about you have to explain it to me tomorrow. Deal?" she asks.

"Deal."

"Well we have two chatter boxes over hear. Mr. Hale please tell me who lead the battle of Gettysburg on the Confederate side." Their teacher, Robert Marx asks.

"General Robert E. Lee and sir might I say you look just like him." Jasper said causing the entire class to burst out laugh hysterically including Alice.

After a few minutes the class clams down and gets back into order.

Following Christi to her house Jasper waits outside for her to grab her sweater and a few other things for the bonfire that night as he was waiting Jasper gets the scent of wolf nearby and he climbs out of his shinny black 2011 Black Jaguar XJ and leans against is as Jake emerges from the woods.

"I thought I smelt a leech. What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Christi. We're studying for an exam we have in our American History Honors class."

"Here?"

"JAKE!" Christi squeals.

She runs over and hugs him.

"Dude steroids are gonna kill you." She teases.

"Yea I've heard it before. So you and…Cullen here are studying?"

"Yea over his place with his sister."

"Why don't you come over earlier?" Jake asks.

"I can't. I need to study because if I fail one more test I get shipped back to my parents and that isn't happening." She said.

"Fine. But Cullen remember the rule."

"Yes, we remember. Now if you excuse us." Jasper said then guided Christi over to the passenger side and opened the door for her.

She smiles and slides into the car and buckles her seatbelt.

Jasper goes over to his side and climbs in.

He starts up his car and starts heading toward the Cullen household.

"So that rule." Christi says casually.

"You'll also find that out tonight." He said.

She nods and leans back.

When they get to the house Christi's eyes go wide.

"High holy hell!" she said.

Jasper chuckles as they head inside.

Once inside Christi smiles.

"Wow this is amazing. It's so open and gorgeous."

Jasper smiles and says, "We can study upstairs in my room. Alice is already up there."

She nods as the head upstairs.

"Oh Jasper! She's even more lovely in person!" Esme squeals as they walk past her.

Christi goes bright red in the face and smiles.

"Thank you." She smiles.

"Christi this is my mother Esme."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen."

"Honey, please, it's Esme." She said.

She nods and smiles.

Sitting around the bonfire Christi huddles next to Jake as he was incredibly warm listening to the stories of the Cold Ones being told by the elders. She was thinking back to everything that had happened with Jasper. He was incredibly cold, had intense strength, had golden eyes, spoke and acted like he was from a different time. She thought about all that then her head popped up as she head Billy Black say something that caught her attention.

"We created a border line. They can't come onto our land and we can't go onto their land just as long as they are here. While they are here our magic is active." Billy said concluding the legend.

"Come on. Let's head over to my place. Plenty of food there. Half the guys devoured half the food already by the time we get in there the food will be gone." Jake said.

Christi nods as something told her to be careful. She wasn't sure what but she listened to it. "Actually Jake I need to leave. I just remembered that I have some homework that I need to finish."

"It's only midnight."

"Yea. I have to leave. I wanna get my homework done and into bed so I'm not up all night doing homework." She says.

Jack nods suspiciously.

"I'll drive you home." He said.

"Actually Jasper is going to pick me up at the border line." Christi said.

"WHY IS THAT FUCKING LEECH PICKING YOU UP!" Jake roars terrifying Christi.

"Jake he's a friend and offered to bring me home and I accepted and why the hell did you call him a leech!" she asks backing away slowly.

"Why is he driving you home!" Jake asks grabbing her right wrist with a little too much strength making her cry out in pain feeling the bone snap.

Jake jumps back with a clearly upset and guilty look on.

"I'm walking there Jake." She said grabbing her stuff then grabs her wrist in extreme pain.

"Christi…"

"No Jake. Just leave me alone until you get your temper under control." She said.

Getting to the treaty line at twelve thirty Christi sees Jasper pacing but he stops and his head shoots up.

She walks over and he looks at her.

"What happened?" he asks feeling all the pain she was in.

He started sending soothing waves to her to try and help her.

"Jake. He got so pissed when I told him you were picking me up here. He wanted me to stay and something told me to be careful around him. I told him I had to go and he said he would drive me home. Then I told him about you picking me up. He got so pissed and called you leech demanding why you were picking me up and everything. Then he grabbed my wrist really hard and I felt the bone snap and he jumped back looking upset and guilty. I told him to leave me alone until he got his temper under check then I told him I was walking here. I just want to go home."

"After I take you to Carlisle. You need to get a cast."

She nods as he helps her into his car and he speeds off to the house.

Getting there in no time Jasper takes her inside and right up to Carlisle who was ready in his office as jasper called him on their way over.

"Christi this is my father Carlisle."

"I've heard so much about you. Mainly from Bella."

"Ah yes. I see her quiet a lot." He smiles.

He puts a cast on her wrist. After he's done Jasper brings her home.

When they get there Christi is asleep in the car. Jasper smiles and he goes and picks her up easily and brings her inside. She had told him she left the back door unlocked by mistake so he was able to go in that way.

"Jasper?" she mutters softly as he carries her at human speed up the stairs.

"Yes?"

"Stay with me? Please? I'm worried that Jake might come here."

"Sure." He said.

Arriving to her room jasper lies her down then lies next to her. She immediately curls into his side slipping her right arm across his chest soothing the burning in her wrist with the coolness of his body. Jasper wraps her up and gently rubs her back as she drifts off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Nihue~**

Something wasn't right and Mia knew it. Her maternal instincts were screaming that Christi was in danger. She paced around the kitchen thinking of somehow getting there without alerting anyone in the Federal Government, especially Hobbs. She knew he would do anything to get her, Brian and Dominic. She knew that she and Brian and hell even Dominic taught her well enough on how to lie low where if she doesn't want to be found she won't be found.

"Mi, you're going to wear a hole in the floor with all that pacing." Brian chuckles.

"Something is wrong with Christi, I can feel it. I need to get out there to check on her. If we ask her she'll just lie and say she's fine."

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yes, I need to know that Christi is fine. I just need to know."

"Okay. We'll figure out a way to get out there." Dominic said coming in from the kitchen with four drinks.

"Thank Dom."

"Not a problem." He said.

**₤Few days later₤**

Brian, Mia, and Dominic were all pulling up to Tom and Michelle's place and saw Jasper's car sitting out front next to Christi's car.

"Who's car is that?" Mia asks.

"Not sure. But I'm going to the door." Mia said climbing out.

She pulls the hood up and slips her sunglasses on to be safe then she walks up to the door and knocks.

She hears some faint movement then someone running down the stairs.

"Who is it and what the hell do you want? Hobbs if this some trick I have the police chief on speed dial. I'll have you arrested for stalking and harassment."

"Let me in Mija." Mia said.

"MOM!" exclaims Christi pulling the door open.

She ushers Mia in the sees her dad and uncle sitting across the street in a rent-a-car and she smiles.

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see that if you were okay."

"Yea, mom I'm fine."

"What happened to your wrist?"

"Slipped and fell on the ice. I was rushing out of the house the other morning and I slipped and fell."

"Who's black car is in the driveway?"

"My friend. He stayed the night. We got home really late last night from studying over his place last night with his sister and I didn't want him driving at night so I insisted he stay. He stayed in the guest room last night. And nothing happened." Christi said.

Mia pursed her lips not believing it but she bought it anyway.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Mom yes."

She said hiding the fact that A} her boyfriend and his family were all vampires, B} her best friend is a werewolf with a short temper and a high hatred for vampires and wants to kill them all and finally C} that Hobbs had been following her for the last few days watching her every movement.

"You're lying."

"Alright the day after I got arrested I was in Seattle getting you and dad your anniversary gift and Hobbs approached me from behind pushing a 9mm into the back of my head. I told him I wouldn't say a word and that if he wanted to arrest me he could and that I wanted my lawyer along with Aunt Michelle and Uncle Tim. Just as he was about to say something, Jasper, came along and knocked him off and told me to get out of there. I didn't waste any time. When Jasper got back to Forks, he came and checked on me. Then the next day we were talking in class and I told him I was going to the Quileute Indian reservation to hang out with Jake that night he insisted he pick me up at midnight so I let him. Then when I told Jake he freaked out. I basically told Jake off and left and since then Hobbs has been following me so Jasper has been sticking to me like glue."

"Jasper is this friend that stayed last night?" Brian asks from behind her making her leap a foot out of her skin.

"Shit daddy! You scared me!" Christi smiles hugging her father.

Brian smiles and hugs her back.

"So this boy where is he?" Dominic asks.

"I know what you're going to do and if you're going to attempt to scare him off it won't work."

"I still want to meet him." Brian and Dominic said in unison.

"UGH!" Christi groans then heads upstairs.

She comes back downstairs a moment later with Jasper.

"So you're Jasper."

"Yes, sir." Jasper says politely.

Brian looked him up and down and then looked at his daughter with a raised eyebrow. "You sure know how to pick them honey. So how long have you two been dating?"

Christi's mouth dropped open as she looked at her father in shock and stuttered "How...how did you know Daddy?"

Brian laughed. "You are your mother's daughter after all honey. You have the same look in your eye with Jasper that your Mom had with me."

Christi blushed and Jasper chuckled as he said "I told you that you should have just come right out and told them that I was your boyfriend. From what you have told me about your family I knew that it was going to be hard to fool them."

Christi sighed and then mock glared at Jasper and stuck her tongue out at him. "That's it just rub it into my face why don't you."

Jasper laughed and then smirked. "Well I did tell you so Darlin. Now aren't you going to introduce me into your parents and Uncle?"

"Yea well you have no idea of how over protective of me they are. But whatever! Jazz my dad Brian and my Uncle Dominic and my mom Mia."

"Nice to meet you." Jasper said with a polite nod.

"You too. You hurt my girl you'll find out about a whole new level of pain." Brian said.

"You hurt her I'll just kill you." Dominic said.

"Will you play nice Dominic." Mia laughs.

Jasper nudges Christi gently in the back and then whispers in ear that her phone is vibrating as he could hear it upstairs.

She nods then heads upstairs and grabs her phone.

She runs back downstairs.

"Hobbs is on his way. I have friends looking out for him and his stupid Humvee thing and he's on his way over here now. So you three need to get out of here." She said.

"How did you hear it ring?"

"That mosquito ring tone that you three can't hear." She said.

"Not before you tell us what really happened with your wrist." Brian said pointing to her cast and glaring at Jasper.

"Fine! Jake did it! We had a fight over Jasper insisting on picking me up the other night from the bonfire. He freaked out and grabbed my wrist and squeezed really hard and snapped the bone." She snorts annoyed.

"HE DID WHAT!" Brian asks.

"Daddy later! Please!" she begs.

"You will tell me later."

"Yes daddy now scat!" she says.

Christi watches as they leave and she sighs shakily.

"They're going to be fine. Alice is following close behind them but at a safe distance. They'll be fine." He says going behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"I hope so. I can't lose them. They're the only family I have who give a shit. You see how my aunt and uncle just ditch me. But its better here than being where they are because here I'm in an actual school with friends and you." She said leaning back against him.

"It's understandable. We have plenty of room at my place trust me and you'll also be safer there with us there to make sure Hobbs can't get to you."

"Jasper I don't know. That will make him really suspicious about me up and abruptly leaving here and going there. Not to mention in my time when a girl or guy moves in with their boyfriend or girlfriend it means the girl is knocked up and she was either kicked out of her parents house or the guy was kicked out of his parents house and trust me if my aunt and uncle suspect that my ass right back where my parents and Uncle Dominic are hiding out."

"We can just say you're staying with us until your aunt and uncle get home from wherever they are." He suggests.

Christi gnaws her lower lip then nods.

"Alright."

"Good. Now let's go and get you packed and out of here. Hobbs is coming."

She nods and runs upstairs and grabs her duffle bag and starts throwing clothing and essential needs as Jasper grabbed all her school stuff, iPod touch, laptop, and cell phone along with all the chargers for her gadgets.

Once she has everything they head out to his car and they head over to his place.

"Alice will already have your room set up. Edward and Emmett will keep watch here." Jasper said.

"Okay. I just want him to leave us alone. My parents haven't been able to live normal lives for a while. Ever since my mom and dad broke my uncle out of jail."

Jasper looked horrified.

"Long story. My uncle basically as defending my mom and he went to jail for it so he was wrongfully imprisoned so they've been running since then. That's how they ended up in Brazil doing what they did and now where they are." She tells him.

He nods still feeling uneasy about it.

"Jasper calm down. I have him and my dad wrapped around my finger. First sign of fake tears or even real ones they turn to mush and I get my way with them." She giggles.

He nods and sighs as they gather the rest of her stuff and head out to his Jaguar.

They put her stuff in the back then climb in and head over to the Cullen's.

"SHIT! Are you kidding me! He has more goons!" Christi says reaching into the back seat keeping her head down and grabs her sweater out of her duffle bag and pulls it over her head then putting her chunky sunglasses on then pulls the hood up and pulls the strings slightly.

"We're going to take the long way around to get to the house okay?" he said reaching over and taking her hand in his and lacing their fingers together.

She nods and sighs. She had gotten used to the coolness of his skin and it didn't bother her much anymore.

They get to the house a little while later managing to lose the goons.

They head inside and Esme smiles.

"It's going to be okay sweetie. Jasper has connections to help plead your parents and uncle's case."

She smiles and nods.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank us sweetie. You're with Jasper which makes you family and we protect our family."

Christi hugs Esme before heading upstairs with Jasper.

"You're tired." Jasper smirks.

"A bit. It's been a long crazy day."

"Get some sleep. I have to go and call my connections and get them working. What's the case number do you know?"

"The case number is, EC4509876 and that is for East Los Angeles."

"Alright. Get some sleep and I'll be back soon."

She nods and lies down and lets sleep overcome her.

Jasper goes downstairs and pulls out his cell phone and calls his connection.

"J. Jenks, office may I ask who's speaking?" comes the perky receptionists voice.

"It's Jasper Whitlock and I need to speak to Jason." Jasper said using his surname.

"Right away Mister Whitlock." She said putting him on hold for a moment.

"Mister Jasper. Pleasure to be hearing from you."

"Of course it is but the reason for my call is that I need a favor from you. I need you to clear a man's name that attacked someone in either self defense or not. It doesn't matter if he's innocent or not. He's family to my girlfriend and her parents and he is in hiding both from the police where he's wanted and by the Federal Government. The names are Brian O'Conner, and Mia and Dominic Toretto. Brian and Mia are her parents and Dominic is her uncle. The case number against her uncle is East Los Angeles is EC4509876."

"I'll see what I can do. I'm assuming her parents are in hiding as well for helping Mia's brother?"

"Yes. Clear all their names and do it fast."

"Will do. I'll get back to you as soon as I'm done."

"Thanks." He said then hung up.

Jasper goes back into his room and smiles at Christi being sound asleep.

He goes over and gently slips his arms around her waist and holds her close to him. He holds her close to him and listens to her steady heartbeat.

He closes his eyes and relaxes.

A while later he feels pure worry and fury rise up and pure smugness.

He sits up gently lies her down then he goes downstairs and sees Christi's parents and uncle there.

"Mr. and Mrs. O'Connor. Mr. Toretto." Jasper says respectively.

"Please Jasper call us Mia, Brian and Dominic. You've done so much for Christi to keep her safe." Mia tells him.

"Of course." He said.

"Where's Christi?" Brian asks.

"Upstairs sleeping." Jasper informs them as Esme and Carlisle come in.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen we can't thank you enough for letting Christi stay here." Brian says.

"Please call us Carlisle and Esme. It's not a problem. She's a wonderful young lady and is more than welcome to stay here permanently if she likes." Carlisle said.

"It was a challenge finding it. What do you think Mi?" Dominic asks.

"I don't know. I mean what would people think?" she asks.

"That she moved out on her own being sick and tired of Michelle and Tim just up and leaving her for weeks on end and I think it would be better for her as well being here less chance of Hobbs and his goons finding her out here since it's not even in town. I mean they would just think to look in town for her." Brian said.

"She would be safe here. We have an extremely high tech security system. We can keep her safe and they'll of course have rooms on different floors. Christi will be on the girls floor." Esme said knowing that will most likely not happen but just to give her parents the comfort they need in a situation like this.

"That sounds reasonable." Mia said just worrying for Christi's safety and well being.

"Good. We'll keep her safe, I promise you that. I love her like another daughter already. We will keep her safe." Carlisle said as Christi came down.

"Mami, Papi, Tio I'll be safe here. The Cullen's will keep me safe. You don't need to worry." Christi tells them.

"Alright. Just please stay in contact." Begs Mia.

"You know I will."

"Good now about your wrist."

"Long story short. Jake and I got into a huge fight. I started walking away as I was getting really annoyed with him and he grabbed me wrist tightly and snapped the bone. That's it."

"I'm gonna kill that boy." Dominic said.

"No, you're not Tio. I'm fine. My wrist will be as good as new in a month or so. Just leave it alone."

"Okay but if he hurts you one more time I will kill him." Dominic said.

"Alright fine. If he pulls that shit again I'll tell you and let you kill him."

"Thank you. Now we should go and get home before we draw more attention to you with us being here in town and even here. Please stay safe and have at least one of the Cullen's with you at all times." Dominic pleads with his niece.

"I will. I love you guys. Please stay safe and e-mail me as soon as you get home."

"We will." Mia said as they each hugged and kissed her.

They leave and Christi sighs.

"Don't worry Darlin' they're going to be fine. I already have my connections working on it. They're going to just fine. Now let's go and get some food in you then once we know it's clear at your place go and get your stuff leaving a note for your aunt and uncle telling then you're moving in here and let them think what they want to think." Jasper said.

She nods and they head into the kitchen to get her something to eat. Jasper makes her sit down at the table and she smiles as he moves around the kitchen swiftly with his vampire speed and sets everything out then he starts cooking.

She takes a deep breath in and smiles.

"Mmm. Ropa Vieja!"

"You're favorite." He smiles.

"It is." She says going pink in the cheeks.

Jasper smiles and kisses her cheek making her giggle and go ever redder in face and neck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the delay in an update but I've been at a road block of what to write until sudden inspiration hit and I got to finish this chapter but if any of you have any ideas of what should happen please review or PM me and tell me! thanks!**

**DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: WARNING MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE BEWARE! The "M" rated material in this chapter is taken from one of my other stories! Please read and review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Two months have passed and Hobbs was still on the search for Christi, Brain, Mia and Dominic and he was getting frustrated. They would take different cars and different routes to and from school every day.<p>

One night Christi and Jasper were in the living room (everyone else had gone out hunting on a hunting trip as Jasper went hunting everyday just to be safe), on the couch together. Ever since she had moved in, they'd been attached at the hip. Edward and Alice and Emmet and Rosalie were already getting sick of it.

"I don't think I can do this." Christi whispered as Jasper kissed her neck.

"Why not?" he murmured.

"I just… I can't. I always just wanted to be with my family and for us to be together again but Hobbs won't give up until he has my family in his clutches."

"We can get them back with you and prove their innocence." he offered.

"It all just seems overwhelming right now."

Jasper sighed, his breath cool against Christi's ear. She shuddered and he said, "It'll seem less overwhelming when we actually do it. We have plenty of time. It'll be okay, Darlin'."

She shrugged and flipped herself around so she could attack his jaw in kisses. She paused at his ear and whispered, "I don't want to think about that anymore."

He nodded and captured Christi's lips in a kiss, cupping her face in his hands. But she broke away and continued to trail them up his neck and jaw. She nibbled on his earlobe and his breath caught.

"Christi…" he groaned. His hands caressed her back as she made her way down, tugging at his shirt when she got to the base of his throat. A guttural sound erupted from him and she lifted his shirt over his head. He turned them over so they were horizontal and he was on top of her. He swept her shirt off her body and kissed down her neck. He was rewarded with a small groan of pleasure from her.

Jasper stayed by her neck and throat, nibbling and sucking away on her skin gently being sure not to break the skin and get his venom in her system. He fingered her bra strap and slid it down, kissing where the satin strap previously was. He did the same to the other strap and then had her arch her back to unclasp the bra. He did, and brought the fabric off her body. He groaned once it was thrown on the floor and latched his mouth onto her nipple. He sucked it and bit, eliciting a moan from Christi.

"Jasper…" she whispered, "Oh my God…"

He moved on to the other nipple and groaned against it. The vibrations caused Christi to whimper and hold on to his hair. She pushed his head into her cleavage as her ravaged her nipples. Then he licked the underside of her breast, her hands still laced into his hair. He brought his hands up from where they were caressing her sides, sliding up and down them. He touched her own hands and removed them, then he brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. His hands slid down her waist, skimming her skin and making her squirm. He cupped her denim hips and she brought her hands down to his growing bulge.

"Jasper," she groaned and put her hands to the waistband of his jeans, "These need to be off. Now."

He obliged and stood, pulling them off. At the same time, she stood and took her own pants off and kicked them aside. They were now both almost naked, Christi left in her black thong and Jasper in his boxers. Jasper put his arms on the sides of her waist and pulled her into him, kissing her. She moaned into his mouth and felt his erection pressing into her thigh. He cupped her ass and shifted. When she gasped, he was assured that his hard cock was now pushing directly into her covered clit.

Christi moved her hands to his boxers and pulled them down, and did the same with her own thong as Jasper fondled her breasts. He kicked off his boxers at his ankles and picked her up. Her legs went around his waist and her heels dug into his back. He sat down and she straddled him, and whimpered as some of her juices overflowed from her. They trickled onto his balls and he groaned. She was quick to mount him, sliding herself down his length entirely in one single thrust.

With Christi on top, it made it easier to control it. She bounced on top of him fast, careful not to make too much noise.

Jasper watched her breasts bounce up and down uncontrollably-just the like the rest of her. She bounced without abandon, and every time she landed, he thrust up. His hands moved to cup her moving breasts. He sucked one nipple and rolled the other tight one between his fingers. They moaned together and he noticed her hand moved and rub her clit.

"Jasper," she gasped, out of breath, "Oh, God!"

He put his forehead on her shoulder and rolled her nipples-wet with his saliva-between his forefinger and thumb. "Christi, you're so good." he sighed.

"You're…" she tried to say, "You're so big!"

It was true. He was long and thick, and she was practically impaled on his cock.

He moaned in response and felt his balls tighten. He held out for her though. Soon, after bouncing some more and rubbing her clit some more, Christi's wall contracted around his penis.

Christi cried out as she came, but kissed his neck to muffle it. Her orgasm was hard and strong, and very intensely. His balls tightened almost painfully after she came. Jasper buried himself to the hilt in her warmth and came furiously, spilling himself entirely into her. Christi groaned when she was done and slid off of him. Leftover cum dripped out of her channel and onto the couch. Jasper gathered it and put his finger to her lips, then watched her lick his cum off. He groaned as she did so, and after that cleaned her thighs-dripping in his white evidence of pleasure-then she licked his fingers off.

"It was just too much for you to hold, eh, darling?" Jasper chuckled, holding her in his arms. He kissed her rumpled hair and cupped her breasts, kneading them comfortingly. Christi nodded tiredly and began to nod off.

Before she could do so, Jasper picked her up, and all their clothes, and carried her up to his bedroom. He laid her down in his bed and got in beside her then wraps her up in a blanket, and he watches as she slowly falls asleep.

He held her close to him in bed as she slept. He was proud of himself having as much control of himself as he just did. He watches as she sleeps peacefully for the first time in months. She had been having nightmares ever since Hobbs arrived in Forks and she as barely sleeping or not sleeping at all most days.

He rubs her back and rests his head against hers as she sleeps.

He lifts his head as he hears the front door open and the rest of the family come in then he hears Emmett's booming laughter.

"ALRIGHT MY MAN JASPER!"

Jasper snorts as Emmett comes bursting in laughing.

"Unless you want your balls to remain attached out." Jasper informs him.

"And miss out on a chance to make her blush no way."

"You have five seconds to get out Emmett James McCarty-Cullen before I change my mind about getting off of him and letting rip them off." Christi mutters.

"Aw come on! You two getting it on! It's priceless!"

Christi moves and pulls the covers over her head and Jasper slips his boxers on then chances Emmett through the house until he corners him and Rose gets in-between them.

"He was just doing some helpless teasing."

"Stay out of our room Emmett or so help me you'll be looking for your balls forever." He informs him then he walks away.

He heads back upstairs and finds Christi sound asleep again.

He smiles and goes right back over to her and holds her close to him.

"You get him?" she mutters into his neck.

"Rose stepped in before I could do anything. But it's fine. He knows if he does it again he loses his balls."

She giggles and curls further into side as if that was even possible.

**¥Few Days Later¥**

Christi was at ballet practice in-between classes as they had a huge competition coming up in Settle in a few weeks and they were currently taking a break and she was stretching still and then she suddenly gets extremely light-headed and dizzy and she faints hitting the linoleum flooring.

"Somebody get Deborah and call 911!" her friend Kendall yells frantic trying to wake Christi up.

A few minutes later the ambulance arrives and they get Christi loaded onto the stretcher and rush her to the hospital.

Half way there she comes to groaning.

"Christi? Christi if you can hear me my name is Robert and I'm an EMT. Is there someone we can call?"

"Cullen's." she groans.

"The Cullen's?"

"Yea."

"Okay, we'll have Dr. Cullen call them as soon we get there he and a few others are waiting."

Christi nods as they wrap a pressure bandage around her elbow to keep the IV line in her arm.

Getting there they pull her out and bring her inside.

"Hey sweetheart how are you feeling?" Carlisle asks as he walks along side her head.

"My head is spinning and throbbing not to mention my stomach is rolling."

"The fluids should help with the spinning. I'll take a look at your head and give you some antacids for the stomach rolling." He said.

She nods and lets him do whatever he needs to do as Jasper came bursting worried.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"Head is spinning and throbbing and my stomach is doing repeated back handsprings. Nothing to worrisome."

"Nothing worrisome Darlin'? You were brought to the hospital something has got to be wrong."

"Carlisle?" Jasper asks.

"Jasper calm down. She just got here. We're running tests now. It's going to be a while so sit back and calm down."

Jasper snorts and sits.

Christi giggles and lies back.

"Can I sleep or may I have a concussion?"

"Maybe. So just wait it out until we can get you into an MRI just to check."

She nods and lies back.

**§Four Hours Later§**

Christi and Jasper were lying there together talking. She was sitting in-between his legs leaning against his chest with her head against his shoulder fighting dizziness and being slightly lightheaded and nauseas. So leaning against his cool skin was helping with that but not much.

They were talking quietly and he kept sending her calming waves as she was freaking out with worry that something might be seriously wrong with her.

"Okay Christi you don't have a concussion which is a good sign. But this is quiet unusual. The blood tests came back and it says you're pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **How do you think Jasper and Christi are going to react to the news? Stay tuned to find out!**

**A/N: I wanna thank Ronnie T.C. for writing the sex scene! She also wrote it in our Harry Potter story "Wicked Games"! THANK YOU RONNIE! I LOVE U! :)  
><strong>


	6. Author's Note

To all my loyal readers, reviewers, favoriter's and alerter's I have a question I've hit a road block. When Christi has the baby do you think she should A} hemorrhage or B} be fine then have either Hobbs or the Volturi come in and start causing them trouble and have Jasper and Christi get into a fight over it then have her run off with the baby then nearly gets killed and then have the Denali Coven come in and one of them turn her.

So what do you guys think? So leave me a review and tell me what you think!

Thanks.

DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92

PS Sorry for making you think this was an update! Not quiet yet!


	7. Chapter 6

"Carlisle that has got to be wrong. It's not possible is it?" Jasper asks.

"I'm not entirely sure." Carlisle said then Christi gasps putting her hands on her stomach.

"What!" Jasper asks worried.

"Something just moved inside me." She said nervously.

Jasper and Carlisle look at each other.

"What?" she asks getting nervous now.

"We need to get back to the house so Carlisle can investigate this further and get that thing out of you." Jasper said.

Before she had the chance to respond Jasper scoops her up and carries her out of the hospital as humanly quick as possible.

Once he was outside he gently placed her into his Jaguar then sped off back to the house. The entire time her mind running rampant thinking about everything. If she most definitely was pregnant she would want to keep this baby. This baby was a part of her and Jasper and she wouldn't want to get rid of it. She knew she'd have everyone telling her to let Carlisle get it out of her but she would put a fight. She knew she could possibly get Rosalie to help her but she was unsure.

"Don't worry Darlin'. Things are going to be alright." Assures Jasper.

"Yeah." She said softly.

Getting back to the house Jasper pulls her into his arms and runs into the house and lies her on the couch then throws a throw over her.

"I'll be right back Love." He said kissing her softly then running upstairs as Rose comes in.

"Carlisle called. You okay?"

"Kinda freaking out. But can we talk later? Just you and I? Away from the others? I don't want them hearing."

"Sure." She said then said, "He's calling the Mutt. He wants to see if he can talk you into letting Carlisle do whatever he needs to do."

"Can we go and talk now then? It's really important."

"Sure. Do you mind?" she asks.

"Not all." She said.

Rose goes over and gently lifts her and runs out of the house and to the little cottage a few miles away that Esme and Carlisle had given to her and Emmett when they had moved there.

"So what's up?" she asks setting her down.

"I want to do this. I want to keep this baby. Rose I need your help please."

"Of course I'll help you."

Christi smiles and hugs Rose.

"Thank you. Jake is going to go crazy when he finds out. But I want to keep this baby. Oh! It moved again."

"May I?" she asks.

"Of course."

Rose puts her hand on her slightly rounded abdomen and smiles when she feels a kick.

"Strong little one there."

"Yea." She smiles.

"So names?"

"Dannielynn Mia Whitlock-Cullen or Xavier Brian Whitlock-Cullen."

"I like the names they're fantastic." Rosalie tells her.

"Thanks." She said as Jasper comes bursting in.

"Here you guys are! We were looking for you! Darlin' you alright?"

"I'm fine. I wanted to talk to Rose alone without anyone else being able to hear."

"Oh. Well Carlisle is home and is ready."

"No." she says sitting back and crossing her arms being incredibly stubborn like her mother who was Puerto Rican and her father who Irish.

"Darlin', please."

"No Jasper. I'm not letting anyone hurt the baby." She said.

"How do you even know that!" he asks.

"Because I just do. Jasper, please." She begs.

He just shakes his head and runs out. He was getting really mad and he didn't want to lash out on her. He runs back to the main house then up to his and Christi's room and stays in there for the rest of the day.

Rose and Christi head back a while later and Rose helps get Christi settled on the couch.

"You okay?" Rosalie asks.

"Fine. I'm just gonna take a nap."

"Alright. I'll stick around in here. I can smell the mutt coming."

She nods and goes right to sleep. Just as she nods off Jake comes storming in.

"Not unless you want to get thrown through the window mutt you better stay quiet she just fell asleep."

"I need to talk her out of having this abomination!"

"She can do what she wants and she wants this. Back off mutt."

Jake growls and storms out as Carlisle comes in.

"Is she entirely sure she wants to do this?"

"Yes."

"There's no way of talking her out of this is there?"

"No."

He sighs and nods. He had to respect Christi's wishes.

**¥Few weeks later¥**

Christi now looked like she was a few months pregnant when she was only supposed to be a month.

"The fetus is fast growing and not compatible with your body Christi. Your heart will give out before you can deliver."

"I want to do this. I'll fight and hold on."

"Christi…"

"No! I'm doing this!" she says.

"Darlin' please!" Jasper begs sending of guilt waves to her.

"Jasper stop." She said then suddenly felt the guilt waves stopping.

"Thank you." She said.

"I didn't stop." He said.

"It's the fetus. It's not happy you're doing that." Edward said.

"Excuse me?"

"I can hear it's thoughts. It likes the sound of your voice and says that it loves you."

"Really?" Christi asks.

"Yea and it's happy."

Christi smiles and rubs her belly leaning back.

Suddenly someone banging on the door makes Christi jump in her seat.

"Who is it?"

"You're parents."

"WHAT! Rose can we go to your and Emmett's place please? My parents can't know about this."

Rose nods and gently picks her up and she winces.

"Sorry."

"Not your fault. Just go."

Rose nods and takes off running.

"Dear God I forgot they like to pop in whenever they can."

"We'll make sure they won't find out. Carlisle, Esme and the others will tell them some sort of story that's believable. Jasper will stay out of sight as well to ensure the story isn't ruined. Don't worry Christi."

She nods lying back rubbing her belly as the baby was really moving around. Carlisle had been working busily when he wasn't at the hospital or when she wasn't sleeping studying her pregnancy and trying to determine how the birth was going to progress. She knew that she hadn't seen her parents since she told them that she and Jasper were dating which was nearly three months ago so they could pull it off with saying she was pregnant at the time but they just didn't know it until she started showing and fainted in her ballet class but she was just nervous.

"You know we won't let anything happen to you." Came Rose's voice breaking her thoughts.

"Yea, I know. I mean I haven't seen my parents in over three months so we could say that when I last saw them I was three months along and just didn't know till I started rounding out a bit and fainted in ballet. I mean it could work. I'm just nervous of their reactions."

"We could but what would they say about your sickly appearance?"

She sighs and nods wincing as the baby kicked her in the side.

"You okay?"

"Yea, just a strong kick."

Rose nods as Emmett comes in.

"They're gone. Carlisle and Esme told them that you and Jasper are away looking at schools abroad and along the east coast."

"That's a smart idea." Rose said.

"Yea, they said you guys won't be back for another few months so we're safe."

Christi nods as Emmett comes over and scoops her right up and carries her right back to the house. Getting back there she sees Jake there talking to Jasper in hushed tones.

"Em what are they talking about?"

"Trying to talk you out of having this baby."

She rolls her eyes as he lies her back on the couch. She gets comfortable as she can and goes to sleep with her arms wrapped around her belly protecting it.

Jasper looks over her occasionally making sure she's okay.

A few hours later, she wakes up wincing with pain. She wraps her arms around her lower abdomen, where the pain was along with her lower back.

Jasper senses it and runs right over to her.

"What's the matter Darlin'?" he asks panicked.

"Contractions." She whimpers in pain.

"CARLISLE!" Jasper yells grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together.

Carlisle comes running in and looks at the couple.

"What's the matter?"

"Her contractions started." He said as she lies back in tears.

"On the scale of one to ten how bad are they? One being like you stubbed a toe or ten being extreme." Carlisle asks.

"Ten. Definitely a ten."

"Any tightness or pain in the area in the last few hours?" he asks picking her up and bringing her to the medical room.

"Yea for the last few hours it's been about a four maybe six but now they're really bad." She explains as he lies her down then starts to do a quick exam.

"Okay Christi, you're in active labor and are starting to dilate it's going to be a while. I can give you an epidural and some morphine for the pain."

She nods and he goes and digs in his medical bag for both of them. Once he finds them he goes and gives her the proper dosage then waits for them to kick in.

"You okay now?"

"Yea."

"Alright, just try and get some sleep and I'll be back in a little while to check on you." She nods and does as she's told.

**¥Four hours later¥**

"Okay Christi, your water's broken and you're ready to deliver." She nods as Jasper slides in behind her helping her sit up.

"On the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can. Okay?"

She nods and feels it start and she starts pushing tucking her chin to her chest. She leans back a moment later panting to catch her breath lying her head on Jasper's shoulder.

"You're doing great Christi; the baby's starting to crown now. So push."

She nods and starts pushing again.

"Good you got the head out; now stop pushing for a moment."

She nods and leans back panting and in pain as the morphine and epidural were starting to wear off.

"Jazzy, I can't do this anymore. It really hurts. I can't do this anymore."

"Yes you can Darlin'. You've been doing great thus far. Keep it up."

"Alright Christi push now." Carlisle said.

She nods and does as she's told whimpering then letting out a scream of pain, after a few good more pushes Christi delivered a screaming little girl. She leans back against Jasper panting and sweaty but smiling.

"You two have a happy healthy little girl." Carlisle says smiling cleaning up the little girl and wrapping her up in a pink blanket and putting a hat on her head.

He hands the little girl over to her parents smiling as she squirms then knowing her mom stops and snuggles right into her arms and goes right to sleep.

"She knows her mama." Jasper says softly holding Christi close just staring at his baby girl.

Carlisle helps Christi deliver the after birth then cleans her up then leaves the new parents alone for a while.

"What are we going to call her?"

"Dannielynn Mia Whitlock-Cullen."

"Perfect name for her." Jasper says as he hears Alice calling him.

"I'll be right back. Alice is calling."

She nods and kisses him quickly as he gets up.

"What's the matter?"

"Hobbs is coming."


	8. Chapter 7

"Then we'll hide them up in Alaska." She heard Jasper's voice come floating into the room.

"With the Denali's? Are you sure that's wise?"

"We have no other choice!" Jasper's harsh snapping tone came as he came into the room.

"Yea, we do. I confront him. Tell him I have no fucking idea where my family is and I haven't heard from them in months."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Yes Jasper! That fucker doesn't scare me anymore."

"No. You're staying here and that's finale!"

"Wait. Are you actually ordering me to stay here and not protect my family?" she sneers.

"Yes." He snaps.

She snorts and decides to head to New York that night with Dannielynn. She was going to lead Hobbs away and then tell him she had no idea of where they were and that she and Jasper had, had a fight and broken up and she left with the baby.

Alice looks at her clearly seeing her choice and nods discreetly to her and she does the same back.

Jasper leaves and they look at each other.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Alice I was raised not to let some guy push me around. Trust me. I know it's going to be really difficult but I'll be able to do it. Carlisle says she's showing more human qualities than anything." She said looking down at her daughter sleeping in her arms.

"Alright. Well Edward and I will help you tonight. I've already sent him out to go and get a ton of clothes for the both of you and I have a penthouse there so you can have that. I'll go and set up an account for you and slowly transfer money into it each month for the two of you to live until you a find a job."

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem."

**§Few days later§**

Alice and Edward were bringing Christi and Dannielynn or just Dannie to the airport. They had already shipped her car over to New York and it was delivered to the apartment building where she was going to be living the valet's had put it in her assigned spot so all she had to do was a catch a cab over to the building. It was the city overlooking Central Park; it was one of the best apartment buildings in the city.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Edward asks.

"Yea I'm sure. I think a fresh start will be good for me and not to mention an old friend of my dad's now lives in New York so I'll have help with Dannie and to pick us both up from the airport."

Edward and Alice nod in understanding.

They get there and bid their sister and adopted nice once they got there and got them all checked in. They had gotten her all moved out on the down low without Jasper really noticing. He had been running around like crazy the last few days to ensure that Hobbs got nowhere near Christi or Dannie. Christi had taken care of her during the day while Jasper took the night shift.

Christi goes and picks up the brown and pink carrier then took the baby out and carried her through the security check point as the carrier went through the scanner.

She boards the plane first with a few other people who had disabilities or small children.

The stewardess comes over and gently places a hand on Christi's shoulder startling the young mother.

"Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay and she's beautiful how old?"

"A few days. Her grandfather is a doctor and he said it was alright if we flew."

"She's gorgeous where's her father? If you don't mind me asking."

"We had a huge fight and broke up."

"I'm sorry, well good luck with her."

Christi smiles and nods. She looks back over at her baby girl with her honey colored hair much like her father that was wavy that brought out her brown eyes. Christi sighed at how much Dannie looked like Jasper.

**£Few Hours later£**

Walking out of the tunnel and through the gates Christi spots Rome and smiles going over to him.

"Hey!"

"Well look at you! All grown up and…with a baby of your own?" he says.

"Uh yea. Long story short me and her dad had a fight and we broke up."

"So when your parents were there they had no idea you were preggers?"

"Nope. I was three months and I found out after they left. Then three months later I had Dannie. Her doctor cleared her saying she was fine but if any problems arise just bring her into the hospital and then have them call him."

Rome nods and takes the carrier from her hand containing the infant.

"So her name is Dannie?"

"Well its Dannielynn. Her full name is Dannielynn Mia Whitlock-Cullen. The Whitlock is his birth name but he was adopted and the Cullen was added on."

"Mia for your mama?"

"Yea." She smiles.

Rome smiles and helps her set the base up in the back of her car then head over to the apartment building.

"You going to be okay kiddo on your own?" he asked his goddaughter.

"Yea, I'll be fine."

He nods and helps her settle in then he watches as she goes and lies the baby down then he leaves.

She sighs and lies back on the couch in the living room. She already missed the Cullen's but she wasn't going to let him order her around and not protect her family. She really hoped that she had led Hobbs out there and then she would confront him herself and tell him to go to hell.

She had just started falling asleep when someone knocks on her door. She gets up and answers the door finding Kate, Irina, Eleazar, Carmen and Garrett all standing there.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"Jasper called worried."

Christi snorts.

"What happened?" Carmen asks worriedly as she let them all in.

She sighs and starts telling them the story of what happened and they all just stare at her wide eyed before any of them had a chance to respond Dannie starts crying and Christi runs into the nursery to get the infant as they follow her.

"Ay dios Mio!" Carmen cries.

"Yea, did I forget to mention that he and I had a daughter together?"

"Yes!" Kate exclaims.

Christi starts explaining the whole story of how Dannie came to be.

"Wow, she's a gorgeous little girl though."

"Thanks, hey there's plenty of room here for all of, would you think about staying for a while?" timidly asks Christi.

"Of course, we'll even help you with the baby." Eleazar offered.

"God that would be wonderful!"

"Well then we'll stay." Garret says.

"Cool. Would you be able to watch her tomorrow? I have an audition at a really prestigious ballet company and I was worried I was going to have to miss it."

"Well don't worry sweetie, we'll watch her."

Christi smiles and hugs them smiling. She was glad to have someone there she could trust to help her with her daughter.


End file.
